User talk:Jax010/Archive 1
Hi.-Jax010 00:12, 5 January 2008 (EST) Your build has been moved to here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:21, 9 January 2008 (EST) Where can I find it now besides from my talk page? -Jax010 23:22, 9 January 2008 (EST) : In Category:Build stubs. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:23, 9 January 2008 (EST) Ok ty.-Jax010 23:25, 9 January 2008 (EST) names sound similar to mine.- Jak123X 22:49, 12 January 2008 (EST) Sorta. -Jax010 00:55, 16 January 2008 (EST) Your build has been moved to your userspace here. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 21:12, 28 January 2008 (EST) How do I create a link to it? -Jax010 22:17, 28 January 2008 (EST) New function: imho, im assuming, means in my humble opinion. First time i heard it I thought they were saying "I'm a Ho". -Jax010 22:35, 29 January 2008 (EST) Jax is a "Ho".-Thunda Thats nice. Sign your comments with four Tildes "~" Like this. -Jax010 21:34, 28 February 2008 (EST) Eat me.-Thunda. Dont want to :P.-Jax010 00:08, 1 March 2008 (EST) lol Thunda 18:27, 6 March 2008 (EST) =My Talk Page= Is too empty.-Jax010 00:48, 24 March 2008 (EDT) I did this thing to your userpage that this other guy showed me it just made your "characters" section go down so its not right next to the userbox. That ok with you or was it like that on purpose? Thunda 17:49, 1 April 2008 (EDT) np. Thanks dude.-Jax010 18:57, 4 April 2008 (EDT) eet lookz liek a sniper rifllle. :p. -Jax010 21:59, 4 April 2008 (EDT) =Celebrate= Break out the Champagne! I just made a Great build! Ha Thunda beat that! -Jax010 14:13, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :WOHOOO! PARTY! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:22, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::What build? Frans 14:26, 7 April 2008 (EDT) N/A Deadly Curses :P W000t what kind of music do we play? -Jax010 14:44, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Darn! The Build Master Unexist got to it. He is probably more right though. I think its the no synergy and standard hexer bar :(--Relyk 21:24, 8 April 2008 (EDT) FYI You can make a more eye-appealing name for your builds. Instead of Build:N/A Toxic Chill Spiker, add the "|" key to the end and what you want the text to say. Use it like this: * Build:N/A Toxic Chill Spiker|N/A Toxic Chill Spiker. Just put brackets around it. * N/A Toxic Chill Spiker See how much neater it looks. --Relyk 21:24, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Thnx I'm not so into being neat :P but its nice to know.-Jax010 19:25, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Does this work?Thunda 12:19, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Blargh Now? 12:21, 12 April 2008 (EDT) K now? [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 12:22, 12 April 2008 (EDT) w00t i'm not retarted [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 12:26, 12 April 2008 (EDT) -_- Lol yeah test it on my talkpage -.-.-Jax010 14:00, 12 April 2008 (EDT) yep thats why ur here [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:02, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Ppl arent gonna take u srsly dude -.-.-Jax010 18:56, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Hi Jax010 Hi jax010-RETURN THE GOLD I LET YOU BORROW...YOU NOOB. -Zenith Talius 19:06, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Never!-Jax010 23:08, 20 April 2008 (EDT) shit made that a bit to big..good thing i figured out how to revise lol wut?-Jax010 20:46, 17 May 2008 (EDT) rofl unexist pwned ur build....and it only great good(..stfu i was tired) now haha [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:42, 3 June 2008 (EDT) It only great now =.=.And Unexist is just a hater of awesome builds :P-Jax010 20:11, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ur just pissed he trashed it [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:30, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Right because my builds getting failed pisses me off....-Jax010 20:31, 6 June 2008 (EDT) And he didnt trash it dude -_- its still >3.5 i'll help him trash it then..19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:18, 6 June 2008 (EDT) It dont matter. If I wanted it to be upvetted some more I'd just refeature it.-Jax010 13:33, 7 June 2008 (EDT) And anyways headbutt isnt too much E its every 8 sec and you could take flail instead and with 25 max E it would take a retard to run low on energy. I don't even know what Unexist what saying anyways he talked kinda funny.-Jax010 13:36, 7 June 2008 (EDT) QQ moar pl0x 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 15:20, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Come up with lamer phrases "Pl0x".-Jax010 21:42, 9 June 2008 (EDT) noe u image:Roflsteel.jpgrofl Lollll was he trying to say queer-Jax010 14:10, 15 June 2008 (EDT) no he wasn't so whats a queef?-Jax010 12:30, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Wikipedia it. ~~ 12:31, 20 June 2008 (EDT) vaginal fluid????-Jax010 13:53, 20 June 2008 (EDT) lolz i made a fagsig for no reason what-so-ever 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 02:12, 23 June 2008 (EDT) fag chain fag19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 02:15, 23 June 2008 (EDT) nvm screw that..look what seth came on and told me to look at today..its ur gf image:L_o_l.jpg :wtf would we wanna see GIRLS for?! ::fag Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 02:24, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::thats not a girl..its jax's dream girl he thinks is a girl who is actually a he-she who is a slut who jax thinks is a girl...and ima just stop typin ::::fag 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 02:26, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Who the heck is that? Nata??? She dyed her hair?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?-Jax010 16:37, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: ;O Personal matters go on msn, not the awesomesauce PvX. Here we discuss srsbsns liek how to die as fast as possible in TA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:20, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::PvXSpace? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:23, 4 July 2008 (EDT) lmao -Jax010 18:41, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:43, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ^.-Jax010 22:38, 5 July 2008 (EDT) HAI DIS IZ A TEST UF MAI BROADCAST SYSTM [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der']][[User Talk:Der Pwnzer|'Pwnzer']] 20:06, 6 July 2008 (EDT) u fail. -Jax010 20:47, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Pwnzer RoflSpike image:TA_Pwnzer_RoflSpike.jpg Lose teh impale. This could use some work but maybe we ought to test it tommorrow.-Jax010 00:50, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ...and the signet of rejuvenation. Prot spirit is gud.-Jax010 00:51, 7 July 2008 (EDT) impale is good...then we can spike down 3 dif targets at once..and sig of rejuv was mistake..is supposed to be ps or sb. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:57, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Wut? That chains not going to (nor was it meant to) kill anyone. Jax010 00:59, 7 July 2008 (EDT) eotn gz on getting eotn..now u can actually monk with patient spirit nub 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:38, 13 July 2008 (EDT) oh and you need to update your userpage 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:39, 13 July 2008 (EDT) =nata= made a pvx account User:nataxoxo i think thats it 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 17:07, 14 July 2008 (EDT) That's a broken link i thought nata quit wtf.-Jax010 10:07, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Shes in some nigger country for the summer and she didn't have access to a comp 'til now..she said she'll be there for a couple more months but then she'll be back. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 10:37, 15 July 2008 (EDT) What country? -Jax010 13:39, 15 July 2008 (EDT) some nigger one.... 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:43, 15 July 2008 (EDT) venezuli - something.Jax010 16:41, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Your vote on Build:A/E SH Deadly Arts Spike Is epic. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:33, 2 August 2008 (EDT) I know rite! -Jax010 00:34, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Guild We kicked you with reasoning. First off you INSIST on running a Monk even though you're HORRIBLE at it. I know I suck at Ranger. Unexist knows I suck at Ranger. I suck at Monk. I know that, but you insist on Monking and blow the game for us. Second, you consistently flame Guild chat. Spamming your crap is annoying as hell. We suck, and we know it, but we don't want people fucking around. And this isn't YOUR guild. It was Skakid's idea and Frosty uses the Leader account. Don't act like it's your playground. Third, don't think you have chance of coming back. Flaming someone on GW is bad; flaming it while set to Do Not Disturb is worse. If you have any REAL issues, then too bad. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:25, 8 August 2008 (EDT) I don't say spam that you guys suck, and what of crap do I spam exactly. This is a fucking game, for christs sake. Whatever I say is usually for fun and quite everything is do is for fun. If you have problem with me having fun, then you're the one with issues. I dont consistently flame guild chat and most of your accusation you listed are completely false. I never said it my guild, I never thought it was my guild, and I never wanted to be my guild. I don't why to come back, and why would I think I have a chance of coming back. There are worse people who play their positions in the guild than me. And I actually think that the real reason I got kicked it becaue I disagreed with Ojamo, and he kept trying to change what I running IN RA, so i just ignored him. He gets all whiny and asks frv to kick me, and so frv does. I ask Ojamo to burn in hell 10 times over, and you come put this on my talk page. Gtfo, plz. -Jax010 17:32, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Are you actually implying that everyone loves me so much that they will kick you for disagreeing with me? [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 17:39, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::We wouldn't kick Ojamo because a) He's actually good (and a great frontliner), and b) he doesn't spam guild chat like a child. All you did was steal our builds, fail at Monking, and act immature. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 17:41, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::Steal your builds? LOL? How can you say that when you're on fucking Pvxwiki? Sometimes you say some weird shit, GoD. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:06, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Our secret Team Builder builds. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 18:09, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Chances are they were shit anyway, so no big loss. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:09, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::You have no idea how awesomesauce GoDway is. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 18:10, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Completely terrible? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:14, 8 August 2008 (EDT) GodWay was such a secret that GoD put it on his talk page.-Jax010 18:12, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Just pointing out that it's pretty hypocritical for a guild that admits they suck to kick people for being bad. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:43, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :ups. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 17:52, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::lol —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 17:57, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::Their's bad, then... Frosty No U! 18:15, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::The difference between Jax and the rest of us is we accept the fact that we're bad and don't bullshit everyone else with it.-- Actually, the difference is that we're all bad but you guys are taking it out on one person. -24.16.44.153 20:03, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Blackened 18:20, 8 August 2008 (EDT) No, but enough that people here will flame/kick me just because something negative happens to you because of me. When I do I steal your builds? Ok so I spam guild chat, im not the only one. Youd have to kick half the guild for spamming guild chat, tbh. -Jax010 18:01, 8 August 2008 (EDT) And the funny thing, the people that are shitting all over me now are people that I barely knew in the guild. I don't think I've ever even talked to you, blackened. And Guild of deals Ive talked to maybe once or twice. I pretty much never talked to frv except for when I actually thought he was Isiah Cartwright. Ojamo actually seemed rather nice until this. The people in the guild that I actually interacted with aren't the ones that are being b***** right now. So its a little ridiculous that I seemed to have offended you guys in so many ways when I've pretty much never talked to you.-24.16.44.153 20:11, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :I'll give everyone in the PvX guild 10 gold if the guild makes it longer than a month with activity. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 18:07, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Testing My Signature Jax010 15:47, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Jax010 16:05, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Jax010 20:47, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Okay this fails. -Jax010 20:47, 9 August 2008 (EDT) But..But... I thought i was your friend? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:33, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Once you tell me who you are, maybe o.O. And you just sign in yourself. -Jax010 22:54, 18 August 2008 (EDT) images Try refreshing/clearing your cache. --Shadowcrest 01:25, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Ill give it a try. -Jax010 01:30, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Images often don't show up all the time for a little while (~half an hour) after being uploaded. Something to do with the server. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:57, 21 August 2008 (EDT) I think That i have to copy paste this everytime i want to sign. Is that the only way to use a customized sig? >.> Jax010//healingp=0 :No. Just go to special:preferences and edit the Nickname bar. Plaster that code in and tick the Rawr Signatures button.Then: *Wait five minutes *Server caches * ??? *Profit! --'› Srs Beans ' 13:16, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, just copy subst:User:Jax010/Sig with 2 {'s on front and 2 }'s on back into your nickname box, and click raw signatures, it should work then. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:31, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Testing Testing Jax010 13:38, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Testing testing -Jax010 13:39, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Testing Testing -{User:Jax010/Sig} 13:41, 21 August 2008 (EDT) *Sigh* YES!!!!!!!!!! 13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT)13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT)13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT)13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT)13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT)13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT)13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT)13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT)13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Ok, ignore all the dots, type this into your nickname box in prefs (WITHOUT DOTS) {.{User:Jax010/Sig}.} and then click raw signatures box. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:42, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Crosses Fingers -{User:Jax010/Sig} 13:43, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Jax010//healingp=0 13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :About time...*clap*19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:45, 21 August 2008 (EDT) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jax010//healingp=0 13:46, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Jax010//healingp=0 13:46, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Jax010//healingp=0 13:46, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Jax010//healingp=0 13:46, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Jax010//healingp=0 13:46, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Thunda: just use without all the retarded crap around it tbh :P --'› Srs Beans ' 13:46, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, didn't know about the thing and if I put it would show his sig instead of the actual code, thanks for telling me that. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:48, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::Man I suck with wikicode..you get the point..19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:49, 21 August 2008 (EDT) If u suck then im prolly complete S***. -Jax010//healingp=0 14:03, 21 August 2008 (EDT) So I Herd You Don't Like Wiki Talk image:Jax_Hates_Wiki_Talk.jpg 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:19, 14 September 2008 (EDT) You heard correctly. -Jax010//healingp=0 18:17, 14 September 2008 (EDT) -Jax010//healingp=0 18:21, 14 September 2008 (EDT) when uploading pictures you may want to add your own so that it's easier to see that it's your image. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:34, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Add my own what? -Jax010//healingp=0 18:49, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::Put your username in images you upload. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:16, 15 September 2008 (EDT)